


Smuggling Vows and Reassurances - A How to Guide from a Best Friend

by Fiction_Guardian



Category: One Piece
Genre: Everyone's older now, F/F, Fluff, Hope you have amazing holidays Secret Santa!, How Do I Tag, It's just two best friends sitting in a boat and there's reassurances, Secret Santa, Sorry if this is massively out of character, Wedding Fluff, merry christmas y'all, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiction_Guardian/pseuds/Fiction_Guardian
Summary: Usopp had lived through bullets, swords, and declared war upon the world twice over with a grin as he watched his captain become King.  Frankly, calming down his best friend's last minute wedding doubts in the midst of smuggling out her love of her life is a piece of cake.
Relationships: Nami & Usopp (One Piece), Nami/Vivi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: OP Secret Santa 2019





	Smuggling Vows and Reassurances - A How to Guide from a Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumbass-pirateking](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dumbass-pirateking).



> Hello! Merry Christmas dumbass-pirateking! Your prompts for the Secret Santa were really soft and cute, I decided to just combine the Usopp and Nami being best friends with the Nami and Vivi dating. I never wrote for this pairing, so I hope everyone's semi-in character. If you don't like this at all, you most certainly can ask for me to rewrite something new and I will do it as soon as possible.

It was somewhere between 2 am to 4 am as they bobbed in the water and Nami was nervous. 

Now, Nami didn’t really do “nervous.” Not at Arlong, with steel in her eyes when she stabbed her hand for him. Not when they declared war with a burning flag. And since claiming the One Piece as their own, Nami had flourished. Dodging Commander Cody became something like a hobby for her to figure out.

Yet, here she was, constantly moving her eyes down to the floor of the boat where they would wander back to the horizon line. 

Usopp frowned as he shifted, his boots making a quiet shuffle as he leaned towards Nami.

“Hey, are you okay?”

She tore her eyes from the sandy beach’s path and locked on to his. She quirked her lips, in that way that meant that she was attempting to reassure, but Usopp had spent way too many years to know that it was a blatant lie and that Nami was shoving down emotions as far as she could in her complex Nami-Brain.

So, he frowned a bit more.

See, the issue was that a public relationship between a queen and an extremely well-known pirate is that it would bring a lot of trouble. Not that Usopp or anyone on the crew, including Vivi, was unfamiliar with trouble. In fact, Vivi herself, according to a letter Nami had smiled over for days and tenderly sealed in a small little wooden box where all the other letters and trinkets went, had taken down a thug who was trying to break into the castle for thievery herself. 

So it wasn’t a matter of physical trouble of being worried, (though it did take at least an hour of wrestling Sanji in the dirt to convince that Vivi was fine and “Don’t you dare touch the ship’s wheel-!”) No, it was more of legal troubles that were way too overly complicated to deal with. 

Usopp couldn’t even the last time he had filed taxes. 

So, now, that is why Nami and Usopp were alone in a little dingy, quietly bobbing alongside the dock, waiting until Vivi would come on a “technical business trip” with Rebecca with no one else, save for Pell for “protection.” It was all planned out: A day of secret celebration and then Vivi would return back to where she 

The only issue, Usopp theorized as he glanced at the sky, was that Nami was nervous. “Probably”, he jabbed at within his own brain, “Nami is scared because Vivi might not show up. And if she does show up, then there’s the fear that Vivi is signing her life away to someone that doesn’t have any life insurance (even though Chopper was probably the best type of insurance out there) and that it’ll ultimately end up hurting Vivi, which will destroy Nami.” 

Well, that wouldn’t do at all, Usopp thought. 

He reached out to touch her hand to draw her attention away from the shoreline that she had already started to turn towards. 

“You know, I think I remember a story. See, there was a burglar, who was so kind and strong, that she stole a queen’s heart. ”

“Usopp,” Nami spoke with the furrow still hanging over her eyes. 

“I’m serious,” He grinned, as he leaned back and swept a hand over his hair, “One could even say that the burglar had stolen the Queen’s heart when the Queen was a princess and the burglar wasn’t wanted by the federal government yet.”

The waves lapped against the dock’s weathered beams with a gentleness rarely seen. It was calm and steady and oh so soft. Something fragile was in the air and it was teetering on the edge of a table.

By god, Usopp would be damned to let it fall and shatter.

“But you see, this burglar was special. She loved the queen back so much, that she was afraid of hurting her. It took years of quiet meetings and “this isn’t a date” on far away islands from the public view for someone to finally confirm that what they shared was right and that it was okay for them to have what they wanted,” Usopp said.

“And now, the burglar and the queen are going to get married. They’ll laugh and cry on one of the best ships in a world for a day where the captain will undoubtedly mess up the speech and the swordsman will drink the majority of the alcohol. And then, they’ll grow old and steal moments together when they can. Now, they won’t always have the good times, but no one really does. But eventually, they will live with a happily ever after.”

As Usopp talked, Nami’s eyes soften from the edge of anxious that had been building up since the two had gotten onto the boat. Whatever was building up, or perhaps it was the spiral downward that Nami was experiencing, it slowly dissolved a bit. That's all Usopp needed. 

She reached out and grabbed his hand and smiled, “Thank you, Usopp.”

He smiled back as he heard the soft clack of feet running down the deck and Queen Vivi suddenly stood at the edge of it. 

Nami’s face immediately took on a patented “Vivi-is-here” look that always showed up whenever Vivi was there. It sort of just brighten up her entire face and any wrinkles that Nami most certainly didn’t have disappeared. In turn, Vivi’s own face had beamed into the “Nami-is-here,” where her cheeks got dimples and she got tiny laugh lines around her eyes, as she stepped into the boat and into Nami’s arms. Rebecca laughed a bit from the distance as she proceeded to walk closer to the edge of the dock. 

Usopp got the ship ready to start the trek to one of the best celebrations of a lifetime. 

* * *

The wedding would have been considered a “disaster” in any professional wedding planner. Luffy forgot any lines that he was supposed to say and then proceeded to eat the vast majority of the meal (He did wrangled something simplistic and genuinely heartfelt, as per Luffy-ology). Towards the end of the day, the Marines had gotten wind that Pirate King’s crew was meandering around the sea, so there was a brief moment of staring blankly at each other from each respected ships before they sped away. 

But it was good. Franky had rigged up lights and fireworks, while Brook played and played with gleeful hops and dances on the lawn under the soft lights. It was good for Nami smiled and laughed with tears as she kissed Vivi like all of the fears and all of the troubles that life brought down upon them evaporated into vows. 

And Usopp was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for opsecretsanta2019 for the event! It was my first one and it was a blast!


End file.
